ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailbreak (MX)
Jailbreak 'is the third episode of Mig X. Synopsis A mutant gang leader named Cornellius attempts to rampage through Central City to escape, but causes more chaos when his rival, Romatron, breaks out of jail, forcing Mig to intervene when things gets personal. Plot The view of the nighttime skyline of Central City is seen, with big clouds hiding out most of the stars and the moon. At the opposite side of the city, on the outskirts, a large prison is seen with a heavily armed and wired fence surrounding the perimeter. Three heavily armored guards are seen talking outside of the main door. By the entrance, a rock road is seen with two tall structures, housing two snipers and two guards on the outside of the chain door. Just then, lights were seen down the roadway. The lights began to glow brighter and brighter as it approached the door. A black ferrari was seen pulling up towards the fence. The window rolled down, and a guard walked over to it. (Guard #1): Sir, I'm afraid you cannot- Just then, the guard was seen being shocked in the neck by a mechanism. The guard fell down and began to fidget and smoke. The driver's window then opened up and a small, circular device was thrown at the other guard. It shocked him as well. The two guards in the structures shot at the ferrari as it broke through the fence. (Guard #2, alarmed and serious): ALERT THE GUARDS INSIDE THE PRISON. The other two guards by the prison doors nodded and opened up the prison door. The car zoomed into the three, killing them at once. The two snipers fired a machine gun at the car door. When it opened up, a shadowed figure was seen crawling out. He walked forward, shutting the door, as the high-raised structures blew up. He put his arms behind his back and walked down the corridor of jail cells and interrogation rooms. Two guards aimed shotguns at him and fired. The man ducked and pulled a gun from his pocket. He shot their knees and then smashed the back of his gun into their faces. He then opened up the door they were guarding and shut it. (Prisoner #1, surprised): Holy hell! What's he doing in here?? Many other prisoners began to whisper and walked up to their cell doors. The man walked forward and saw a secure, metallic door. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a square-like device, and attached it to the door. He typed a four-letter code on it and walked back. (Prisoner #2): The hell? (Figure): Quiet. Also, stay back. (Prisoner #3): Why? Just then, the entire door exploded and erupted in flames. All the prisoners screamed and ran to the back of their cells. The man then walked towards the doorway. (Figure): That's why. The figure walked into the room and stopped. A cell was in front of him, as well as an extremely heavily armed guard. He held a bazooka and a machine gun attached to the floor. The figure raised his arms up. (Figure, laughing): Oh my, looks like you caught me. (Guard): Yea, it wasn't very smart to break into the Central City Prison, mister- (Figure, interrupting): It also wasn't very smart to try to intimdate me, Kyle Patrick Mathers. The guard dropped his bazooka and looked at the figure. The figure walked forward and put something against the wall just before. He continued walking. (Figure, intimidating tone): Does that freak you out? (Patrick, shaking and swallowing nervously): Ummm...go right ahead... (Figure): Now that's more like it. I might spare you, but then again, I'm not confirming you'll live but there might be a chance. (Patrick, scared): SOMEONE HELP!!! AHHHH!! Patrick ran towards the wall. The figure sighed and turned around. He grabbed a small device and put his thumb on the circular pad; it glowed red. The device he had placed on the wall blasted Patrick with a laser. He then fell down. He walked towards his body and grabbed a key. (Figure): Why can't I trust anyone? The figure walked towards the singular cell that the guard had been blocking. He saw a figure facing the wall inside with an undersized orange shirt. He had white hair and greenish-white skin. (Prisoner): I don't want company. (Figure): You're going to want company when you hear me. The figure dangled the keys in the air. The prisoner then turned his head. He had yellow eyes and scratches along his face. He had a large mouth and metallic plates around his neck. He had a red banding around his arms that was glowing and filled with energy. (Figure, shaking his head): My my, what have they done to you, Romatron? (Romatron): I'm a bit surprised to see you here. The figure walked towards the keypad and took off the cover. He then put the key inside and twisted it three times. A beep occurred and the cell bars retracted into the ceiling and ground. The shackles around Romatron's hands then turned black and dissolved. (Romatron, surprised): Why? (Figure): You know your pal Cornellius? (Romatron, angered and frowning): What about him. (Figure, laughing a bit): He's been trying to expose me. No matter how much I've tried to keep his mouth shut, either through torture or imprisonment, he just seems to always find a way...and now he wants to escape. To rule Earth, kill everyone who isn't a mutant, and expose me. This is where you come in. I need you. Romatron looked at the figure and then angrily walked towards the doorway. (Romatron, putting his hand on the wall): He's always wanted to do that...that's just him. "Kill the humans," "rule the world." That's his philosophy. But I am done trying to stop him. He doesn't want to. (Figure): Romatron, it's time. Your family needs you. They need a father figure. That's you. Romatron looked at the figure and then looked forward towards the entrance. He then began to walk. (Figure): I've managed to block out every exit our entry way into this city. If people die, then so be it. No one is getting in or out of here if you intervene. (Romatron): My powers grew while I was confined here. (Figure, interested): Oh, they have? Show me an example. Romatron smirked. He charged up his hand with yellow electricity and punched his fist into the ground. Electricity exploded everywhere and shocked all of the prisoners inside of their cells. (Prisoners, screaming in pain): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The figure then began to clap and laugh. Romatron looked at him and stopped. (Figure): Fantastic! Now...cause as much hell as you need to. (Romatron, smirking): Sit back and enjoy the show. Romatron sprinted out of the prison as the figure watched. The figure reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a phone. He quickly dialed something and put it up to his ear. (Figure): Yes, hi...there's been a little change in plans...instead of just guarding the city against mutants trying to escape, make it everyone. I want no one in or out, especially Cornellius. Oh and don't worry, I've got someone who can help out. ---- Meanwhile, at Dan's house, Mig is shown sitting in the kitchen eating a chicken parmesan with some buttered noodles. Dan is seen sitting on the couch watching the news. (Mig, putting food in his mouth): My friend's gonna be here soon. Dan turned his head towards Mig and nodded. He then turned his head back towards the TV. (Dan): Which one? (Mig, laughing a bit): The ''only one. (Dan): Oh. Wayne? (surprised) You haven't talked about him for a while. When did you two rekindle? (Mig): School. I also, um...rekindled with Trinity. You know, Trinity Michaels. (Dan): Cool, cool. Welp, have fun. And remember, be safe, because Central City is very active on a Saturday night. (Mig): I wouldn't necessarily put "safe" and "Central City" together. Mig swallowed his last bit of food and got up off of his chair. He walked over to the sink and put his place down next to his class. The doorbell then rang. He ran to the door and took his jacket off its hook. He then unlocked the door and opened it up to Wayne. (Wayne): Sup, let's get going. (Mig): Bye, Dan! Don't stay up too late. Dan waved. Mig closed the door and put his hands in his pocket, walking towards his friend's red and black Mustang. His friend ran to the driver's seat, opened up the door, and sat down. Mig sat in the passenger seat. (Wayne): Soooooo, the movie should start soon. (Mig): Yea, cool. Wayne started up the car and backed out of the driveway. He turned around and drove down the street. Mig looked out the window and saw the lights of Central City. (Mig): Did you invite Trinity? (Wayne): Oh! I should. She would probably enjoy this movie. (Mig): Professor Weird is a great comic series, and she likes comics, so I think she would...but she's kinda mad at me. She thinks I, um, killed her mom. But I didn't. (Wayne, shocked): YOU KILLED HER MOM??? (Mig): NO, no. I'm saying I didn't. (Wayne): That was...a very scary day for me, I mean, I've never...ugh I can't imagine what she's going through. (Mig): Exactly why I think we just need to see a movie so she can relax. Wayne pressed the bluetooth and dialed Trinity's number, only to hear it ring 5 times and go to voice mail. (Wayne, confused): Hm, that's odd. Lemme try again. He recalled her and didn't get an answer. He then did it once more and got the same thing. Mig saw a bright light light up in the corner of his eye and turned his head. (Wayne, angered and confused): Ugh! Why won't she pick up? She's obsessed with her phone. Mig saw fire and smoke rising into the air from the right. (Mig): WAYNE, HER HOUSE IS OVER THERE. Wayne turned his head and immediately stepped onto the gas pedal. He swerved to the right and sped up the road. Mig rolled down the window and stuck his head out, looking forward. (Mig, stunned): THAT'S HER FREAKING HOUSE! Wayne sped up the road and turned into the street her house was on. Mig immediately got out of the car and saw her house in flames. Wayne got up and put his hands to his head. (Wayne, screaming): OH MY GOD!! Mig looked at his Gammatrix and sighed. He ran towards her burning house. (Wayne): WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (Mig): I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME AND PROMISE ME SOMETHING, ALRIGHT? (Wayne, confused): OK?? Mig rolled up his sleeve and activated the Gammatrix. Wayne looked at it in shock. Mig then looked at Wayne and slammed the core down. His body lit up in fire and flame. His face turned orange and yellow and his eyes opened up and turned white. His mouth disappeared as well as his nose. His air spread into a free-flowing flame, raising into the air. He became more muscular and grew an obsidian coating around his chest and bits around his upper chest. He has obsidian layers on his upper and lower arms, and had a pattern of obsidian-fire-obsidian on his fingers. He grew obsidian spikes on his shoulders which were surrounded in fire. His legs grew more muscular as well and heated up. He grew obsidian plates on his upper and lower legs and obsidian spikes on his knee areas. He appeared to have no visible feet. The Gammatrix symbol molded on his lower chest in the middle of the obsidian layer on it. He became . Hellfire sprinted into the house as Wayne stared in shock. Unbeknownst to him, three mutant humans were beginning to circle around Wayne from behind. Hellfire ran into the living room and saw everything in flames. The spikes on his shoulders went into his body. He opened up his hands and a hole appeared on his face. He began to suck in all of the fire and heat around him. The fire swirled around him and then entered his body. His flames grew larger and brighter. (Hellfire): TRINITY?? Hellfire searched all over the living room and ran to her parents' room. He then ran out of their and sprinted upstairs. As he entered her room, he saw her furniture and everything tipped over and scattered across the floor. (Hellfire): What happened here... Outside, Wayne ran towards the driver's side of his car and quickly opened the door. Just then, the door was slammed down and glowing purple. He turned his head around and saw a mutant girl with dark purple and black hair and wearing a purple and black robe walking over to him. Her hands were up and glowing purple. (Mutant Girl): Where do you think you're going sweety? Wayne grabbed onto the handle and saw his car being lifted into the air. He then saw an African American with metallic arms holding up the car and having white eyes. He smiled. (Mutant Guy): We're not here to harm you. (Wayne, freaking out): MIG!!! Inside of the house, Hellfire heard his name being screamed out by Wayne. Hellfire quickly zoomed out of the house and saw the two mutants by Wayne. He slammed into the ground behind the male, igniting a fire shockwave. The male was pushed into the female and Wayne's car was dropped. (Hellfire): Who are they? Just then, another mutant guy with long blonde hair appeared out of thin air. He grabbed Wayne tightly and smiled. He then turned invisible once more and so did Wayne. (Hellfire, startled): Oh god, WAYNE!? (Mutant Girl, smirking): Let's go, Pound. This guy reminds me of my sister Anna...that's a bad thing. (Pound): You go with Appear, I'll fight this piece of trash. The mutant girl ran away. Appear appeared and grabbed onto the girl, also holding Wayne. He then turned invisible again. Hellfire, furious, released a large fireball at Pound. (Pound): I love a good fight. Pound jumped into the air and raised his fist downwards at Hellfire. He slammed into him. Hellfire grabbed onto his arms and began to melt them. (Pound): GAHHHH!! Hellfire then threw him into Trinity's house and blasted a flamethrower at him. He then saw Pound in pain and struggling and trapped underneath some rubble. He transformed back and glared at him. (Mig, angry): Where did you take my friend? (Pound): Doesn't matter anymore. The boss has him and his daughter. (Mig): Daughter? Trinity?? (Pound): Yea, that's the little brat's name. (Mig): Who's this "boss?" (Pound, laughing): Why should you know? Besides, it's too late now. We just needed those two as "extra" backup. Stay out of this gang war, kid. You aren't needed. Just then, a girl with black and white hair zoomed in and lifted Pound. She then zoomed away, carrying him. Mig angrily kicked the ground and looked at the smoke rising from Trinity's house. (Mig, angered): Son of a...ugh. Mig got into Wayne's damaged car and started it up. It turned on slowly and began to move slowly as well. Behind him, atop Trinity's house, stood a figure with smally, spiked dark brown hair and a beard. He had a leather jacket on with spikes around his shoulders and waist. He smiled and pressed his ear. (Figure): (talking through blutooth) Found a human...a very unique human...not a mutant, but... (Voice bluetooth): Yes sir, Cornellius. Need any backup? (Cornellius): Nah, I can handle this one. Nice and easy. ---- Inside of a small, beat-up clothing store, Zoom was seen speeding into the store holding Pound. She stopped and put him down so that he could stand and walked forward. Wayne was seen against the floor, with his mouth bleeding. (Pound): Sir. Romatron turned his head around and looked at Pound. He appeared to be wearing a torn up and slightly shredded suit shirt with suspenders with metallic fists, boots, and a fedora. (Romatron): What is it? (Zoom): We encountered a problem back at the house. It seems like there's a rogue mutant, most likely one of Cornellius's members. He was quite strong. (Romatron): What's his class? (Pound): Shapeshifter, but it seemed as if- Romatron put his hand up and turned his head around. Trinity was seen strapped to a large, chrome table with wires going around and in her and metallic bars on the side. A bright, xenon light shined over her. (Trinity, nervously): Dad...what are you doing to me...? (Romatron, smiling): Making you better. Romatron turned back towards Pound. (Romatron): Shapeshifting, I like the sound of that... (Appear): What do we do with this guy? Appear pointed at Wayne, who was coughing up a bit of blood. Romatron looked at him and then narrowed his eyes. He turned back towards Trinity and walked to the bars and began typing on a computer screen. (Romatron): Eh, we'll work on him later. He pulled a lever and the tubes connected to Trinity began to slow. The glowing soon seeped into her, and her body began to move upwards. She grunted. (Trinity): Errrgahhhh.... (Romatron): Oh honey, this'll all be over soon. The pain is to come right about...(pushing down switch) now. Trinity's body began to glow and shake all around. The entire table soon began to vibrate and start shaking violently. Romatron typed in some more words and backed away. (Trinity): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Her teeth began to turn yellow and become a tad bit sharp. Her fingernails grew longer, with some blood coming out. Her pupils then significantly shrinked and her eyes then turned red. (Romatron, smiling): Good... Romatron walked over to Trinity and carefully removed the tubes from her. She began to breathe normally and opened up her eyes. She looked at her father. (Romatron): Ah, welcome to the new family, Feminine. (Feminine): (looking at herself) Feminine...? Pound, Appear, Miss Metal, and Zoom all walked over to her and looked at her. She then looked down at Wayne and saw him coughing up blood. She quickly walked over to him. (Feminine, startled): What's wrong with him??? (Appear): He put up a fight when we were carrying him here. Feminine looked at him and then looked at Romatron. Just then, Zoom walked up to Romatron. (Zoom): Cornellius's mutant is coming our way. I just picked up his heat signature. (Romatron, angered): Of course. Welp, honey, looks like we're going to have to skip your training and go right into combat. You think you're ready? (Feminine): I don't know, I guess so. What does he look like? (Romatron): Just go outside and try to blind him. Fool him if you must. (Zoom): His name is Miguel Rivers. Feminine immediately stopped and froze. She looked at Zoom and then looked outside. A flashback of her crying and yelling at Mig about killing her mother popped up in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks. (Romatron, confused): What's wrong? Feminine wiped away her tears and shook her head. (Feminine, crying): Nothing, nothing...(sniffles) I'll go and try to find him. Romatron patted her on the back and smiled. (Romatron): Good girl. Now, as for the rest of you and as well as me, you're going after Cornellius. I have a project I'll be busy on for the time being, but I'll join in when it's done. He looked at Wayne and saw him struggling with his pain. (Zoom): Sir, with all do respect, we really need you. (Romatron): Hm. The kid shouldn't take too long I guess. We'll go on my command. Feminine looked at Wayne and saw him coughing blood and groaning. She then looked outside. ---- On the streets of Central City, Mig is seen swerving towards the right and smashing into a car; it beeped. He continued driving wrecklessly. (Mig, sweating): Agh...where are they DAMNIT. Mig stopped the car quickly as he saw a figure in the front of the road. He beeped violently and began to grow impatient. (Mig, sticking his head out): MOVE PLEASE!!! The figure walked closer to the car and rubbed his hand across the car next to him. Glowing electric-like digital pixels began to spark all around it. The car then sparked and the lights blew up. (Mig, nervous): Oh god. Mig slammed his foot on the reverse pedal and swerved he car around. He then sped back down the street. The figure glowed red and zoomed into the air, with digital projections circling him. He hurled sharp, pixelated daggers at the car, which struck the tires. The car drove off the road and Mig tumbled out. (Mig, startled): GAH!! The figure teleported in front of Mig and grabbed onto him. (Figure): No no, shhhhh. Don't be afraid. I'm Cornellius, and you are? Mig slapped his hands away and ran down the street. Cornellius sighed and blasted a ray-like beam at a billboard, which ripped out a digital man. He slammed it in front of Mig. (Mig): What the hell is this?? (Cornellius, smiling): A gift. I call myself a mutant. (Mig): Yea, um, screw this. Mig twisted the Gammatrix dial and activated the core. (Cornellius, amused): Ah...that's what you use to be that thing you were. Very impressive...but alas, you aren't a mutant, just a human with a different gift... (Mig): What do you mean "just a human?" (Cornellius, smiling): I'm not a fan of the unevolved race. You people are...different, not unique, but different. My people are the odd ones out in a society filled with inpurity. It's funny. Since we can't have our way simply, it looks like we'll have to fight for it. Cornellius began to spark all around and turn intangible. He zoomed towards a car and appeared next to it with his hand on the right front light. His hand glowed. The car began to flash and beep and began to shake all around. The car glowed green, blue, and white all around and zoomed at Mig. (Mig, shocked): OK then... Mig quickly slapped the Gammatrix core and transmogrified into . Unaware, he was struck by the car and it immediately exploded. Cornellius smirked. Living Laser appeared with his hands in an x-like shape and a shield surrounding him. He put his arms down and the shield disappeared. (Living Laser): Cute. What next? Cornellius shot a purple pellet onto the ground and teleported on top of a building. A large billboard was seen above him. (Cornellius): I have a few tricks, but do you is the question. Cornellius raised his arms into the air towards the billboard digital projection. It began to shake all around and turn to static and then broke off the board itself. It glowed and ripped apart into small, sharp pixels. Cornellius moved the pixels and aimed them towards Living Laser. (Living Laser): What the actual f- Just then, the power of the block suddenly sparked and went down. Living Laser looked around and saw more power going out on the other nearby blocks. He looked up at Cornellius and saw the pixels die and shut off. (Cornellius, angered): Of course... (Living Laser): This another trick? (Cornellius): Not by me. Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate and emit static charge. The lights, billboards, and all the power around then began to spark; everything stopped suddenly. Just then, a massive explosion erupted all around. Light poles, billboards, and cars exploded and broke apart. A building crumbled to bits besides Living Laser. Hit by the rubble, Mig fell down and transformed back, quickly escaping anymore rubble about to hit him. He looked behind him and saw Romatron standing on the road. Suddenly, Miss Metal, Appear, Zoom, and Pound appeared surrounding Mig. They all grabbed him tightly and held him down. Romatron looked up at the fire and then saw Cornellius atop the building. (Romatron, giggling a bit): Oh man, look at you, buddy. How's it been? Cornellius ignited another purple pellet and appeared in front of Romatron. He slapped him in the face with spiked pixels on his palm. (Cornellius): Save the friendly chat. (Romatron): Yes, sir. Romatron charged up his hands and punched Cornellius. The punch, plus the shock, sent Cornellius straight into the side of a building. It then began to collapse. (Romatron, smiling and turning towards Mig): Ah, hello. I see I was wrong about you. (Mig, spitting at Romatron): Get your mindless slaves to let me be. Romatron nodded. Appear, Miss Metal, Pound, and Zoom angrily let go of Mig and stepped back a bit. Romatorn walked forward. Mig held his head down and breathed. (Mig): I'm guessing you're Trinity's father. (Romatron, laughing a tad): Yes. Daddy's girl...I love her so very much, but, she needed a little enhancement. Mig rose his head up a bit. (Mig, raising his voice): ENHANCEMENT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Romatron kicked Mig in the face. Mig turned his head back to face him with a bruise on his cheek and some blood oozing out the sides of his mouth. (Mig): I could kill you and your buds right now if I wanted to. (Romatron): You aren't stupid, Miguel. (Mig): I didn't give you permission to call me that, Romatron. (Romatron): I see, Mr. Sassy Pants, but I don't care. You aren't better than any of us. You're much less a person as we are. Cornellius began to slowly climb out of the building. He reached out and looked at Romatron. He slowly began to walk towards him. (Mig): You aren't "people," you're all murderers. (Romatron): We're one step ahead than the likes of you. I was willing to make you one of us you know, but since I got some attitude, I've changed my mind... (Mig): I wouldn't have had a choice, so why would it matter? Dead pixels on the ground then began to move and glow. They moved towards Cornellius's hands and surrounded them. A red, sword-like projection formed in his hand as he glowed red. (Cornellius): Alright, Rom, you got your shot. It's my turn now. Cornellius hurled the projection sword at Romatorn. It struck him in the back and the projection exploded. He was hurled into the air. A controlled car activated and zoomed at Romatron. Romatron slammed into it and it exploded. Cornellius sprinted at the car and saw Romatron lying in the fire. (Cornellius): Ah... Miss Metal sprinted towards Cornellius. She raised her arms towards a pole on the ground. It levitated off the ground and slammed into Cornellius. (Cornellius): GAH!!! Zoom dashed at Cornellius and struck him over and over. She then dashed into the air and dashed down onto him, causing a shockwave. (Pound): Yea-ha-ha!! That's what I'm talking about. Mig grabbed Pound by the neck and kneed him in the spine. He then threw him at the ground and looked at Appear. Appear dashed at him and disappeared. He reappeared behind him. (Mig): I'm not stupid, remember? Mig jumped into the air and slammed onto Appear, striking him down. Cornellius laid on the ground as Miss Metal and Zoom surrounded him. He then looked up and grinned. He grabbed a purple pellet and threw it at the ground; it ignited a large explosion, blasting the two away. He got up and saw Mig. (Mig): Oh hello. Mig activated the Gammatrix and heard a small boom. He and Cornellius turned around and saw a muscular, tall figure walking towards them. The figure had blonde hair, whitish eyes, many veins raising out of the skin, scars, and Wayne's torn up jacket on. He had metallic bands around his strong, large hands and shoulders. He also wore Wayne's pants with metallic bands on his mid hips and legs, and metallic boots. (Mig, wide-eyed): ...Wayne... Feminine appeared behind him walking out in sight on the left. She smiled and waved at Mig. (Feminine): Hello. (Mig): Oh my god, Trinity!? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU AND WAYNE? (Feminine): It hurt at first, but now it feels so good. Nothing phases me anymore. Not even you. You killed my mother. Romatron got up and blasted the car into the air. He then looked at Wayne and Feminine and walked towards them. He put his arm around her. Miss Metal, Appear, Pound, and Zoom also surrounded them. (Romatron): Try me. (Cornellius): I don't have time for games. I need to go. My family needs to expand. Cornellius turned towards Mig and blasted pixels at him. Mig was smacked into the ground and slid towards a broken pole. Cornellius then floated into the air. A teal-ish flash occurred next to him, revealing another group of 4 mutants. Two of which were girls, and the other two were guys. (Romatron, bewildered): You have some too? (Cornellius): Why are you surprised? Mig looked at Romatron's group and Cornelliu's group. One of the guys in Cornellius's group, Neon, stepped forward, glowing immensely bright. He fired changing color rays at Romatron. Wayne put his fist in front of Romatron's body and the rays hit him. He pointed his arm at the kid and fired electricity at him, striking him down quickly. ---- Cornellius, looking to the left, quickly darted in that direction, followed by his group members, with the last being Neon. (Cornellius): Let's head to another city...I heard about Wonder City recently. One of the group members, Rescue, looked forward and saw armed men with heavy weaponry. The symbol PI was across their chests. (Guard #1): HALT. No mutants allowed to leave...at ALL. In fact, nothing is allowed to leave. (Cornellius): I don't care about being allowed, sir. I will leave. The guard aimed his gun at Cornellius. A red, laser-like beacon fired at him and stayed on him. He raised his arm towards the weapon and made it spark and deactivate. Another member of the group, Brawn, grabbed onto one guard's head and squashed it. He then jumped onto another and kicked him into the air. The last member, Shrink, glowed and shrinked in size. She climbed up a guard and twisted his ear. Rescue then grabbed her and knocked out the guard. (Cornellius): Alright, screw this trash town. Let's go, now. Wonder City should be great... ---- Back in the city, Mig was seen getting up. Feminine looked at him and angrily began to walk towards him out of site. Mig looked at Cornellius's direction. (Mig): Ugh who to choose... Just then, Feminine jumped onto Mig's shoulders and pulled him down to the ground. She pinned all of her wait on him and uppercutted him. (Mig): AGH (slamming into the ground). (Feminine): Poor you. She then kicked him in the face, causing him to roll over. Romatron, watching Cornellius escaping, smiled and began to clap. Mig looked at him. (Romatron): Good riddance to horrible trash...time to regain control of what was always ours. Romatron blasted high voltage electricity down the streets. Many blasts hit buildings, causing the power to short circuit and cause fires and destruction. (Mig): Trinity, please, listen before you use your fists. Feminine grabbed Mig by the neck and slammed him into the ground, keeping her grip strong. (Feminine): Ten seconds. (Mig): I didn't...kill your mother. That was Deristroll, and...your father... Feminine kicked Mig and glared at him. (Feminine): WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? (Mig): Because we've known each other for YEARS. Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything, but you seem to ignore that. Your mother isn't my fault. Your mutation is your father's fault, and I have the right to defend MYSELF. Feminine glared at him and then stood still. She then angrily walked forward and began to sign, looking down at the ground. (Feminine, tearing up): I just...it's been hard. My dad is psycho as you can see. My mother was the only sane member in my family that I had left. (Mig): I can relate to that, somewhat. My family is dead and I live with my uncle, but you knew that already. (Feminine): I'm sorry... (Mig): You're all mixed up, believe me, I've been there. But you can't stay with him. Feminine looked back and saw Romatron devastating the block. Pound, Appear, Zoom, and Miss Metal were also by his side. Wayne approached Mig and Feminine. (Mig): Wayne, I- Wayne shoved Mig out of the way as an electric shockwave was hurled at him. Wayne smacked the electricity and charged up his coils. Mig looked up at him. (Mig): You aren't a mutant... (Wayne): I'm a hybrid, yea. (Mig): Allow me to help out with that. Mig looked forward and saw Romatron's gang destroying the streets as Romatron was walking towards Mig, Wayne, and Feminine, charging up. (Romatron): Corrupting my daughter, are we? (Mig): I'm not you. Romatron laughed a bit and raised his arms towards Mig. He fired a large wave of highly charged electricity towards him. Mig quickly ducked and saw Wayne blasted into the air by the wave. He got up and saw Feminine missing and Romatron charging up his hands again. (Romatron): Why do you choose to meddle with me? (Mig): I kinda live in this city, and I'd rather not see it taken down by you. Mig scrolled through the Gammatrix quickly and slammed down. He raised his arms outwards and his chest forwards. He grew orange, ice-like armor all around his body, with black fur surrounding each ice segment. He grew shoulder pad-like components and pale skin. Armor gauntlets sprouted up around his wrists, minus his finger tips, which were hanging out and very sharp. His head surrounded in a black covering with two thick orange ice horns on the top. Black lines appeared by his mouth and on his chin of his pale face, as well as sharp ice fangs hanging out of his mouth. He had large, glowing eyes and a pointed, small nose. His legs grew muscular and grew black, pant-like features, surrounded by ice armor. He grew metallic boots in the shape of his feet and sharp toes, which he had four of. An opening appeared on his lower abdomen, sprouting a metallic belt with the Gammatrix symbol fitted on the middle. This transformation was known as . Frostbyt looked at himself and breathed, almost hissing as well. Zoom dashed to the side of Romatron. She put down a group of humans knocked out and tied up. (Frostbyt): Hostages? (Romatron): Experiments. Frostbyt saw Pound carry two humans and Appear carry another set of two. He then looked at Wayne on the ground and looked at Romatron's mutated gang. Quickly, he dashed at Romatron. Ice surrounded his whole hand. He punched Romatron in the face and grabbed onto him. He bit into his foot and froze it solid, then hurled him into Pound. (Frostbyt): I figured out your plan. You want to transform everyone into one of you, whereas Cornellius wanted all humans extinct. (Romatron, coughing): Smart kid... Frostbyt slammed into Romatron and punched him with his ice hands. He then grabbed onto Pound's head, opened his mouth, and blasted an ice beam at him, freezing him solid. He gribbed Pound by the rest of his body and kicked him into the air. He then turned and grabbed Romatron by the neck. (Romatron): Not a good idea, boy. (Frostbyt): Shut up for once. Romatron grabbed onto Frostbyt's neck and shocked him. He threw him at the ground and punched him, knocking him out. Romatron then looked back and saw Klemer's car stop suddenly by him. Klemer rolled down the passenger seat window, revealing Miss Metal, Appear, and Zoom in the back seat. (Klemer): We need to go. (Romatron): Why? You said I could do what I want. (Klemer): I figured you'd try to resist. Klemer grabbed a gun-like weapon and fired at Romatron. It paralyzed him briefly and caused him to faint. Klemer then got out of the car, dragged him into it, and went back to the driver's seat. Mig opened his eyes a little. (Mig): Agh... Klemer quickly darted off. Police cars began to circle around the area and reach Mig's location. Mig looked at Wayne, who walke towards him. (Mig): Get the hell out of here. They'll kill you. Wayne looked at the police cars reaching the area. (Wayne): See you around...hopefully. Wayne sprinted off. Mig looked around and saw police running out of their vehicles and coming towards Mig, bearing weapons. (Police Officer #1): Did you do all of this? Just then, a figure walked towards the cops. It was Dan. Dan walked towards the chief and began to talk to them. The cops then nodded and turned back towards their cars. Dan then walked to Mig. (Mig): Ugh crap...hey... (Dan): Relax. (Mig): What? How are you not mad? Dan smiled and glowed. He then transmogrified into Feminine. Feminine looked at the police cars driving away and then at Mig. (Mig, surprised): What are you... (Feminine): I've gotta get going now. (Mig): Trinity, wait. Feminine began to run away and was out of sight. Mig looked around at the damage and pulled out his phone, looking at the time. (Mig): 12:05 AM. Dan yelling at me wouldnt do much. He has no idea of the hell I went through. Mig then began to sprint away. Feminine watched him from behind and then turned towards to the left, running down the street. ---- THE END Major Events *Romatron debuts, as well as his gang (Pound, Miss Metal, Appear, and Zoom). *Hellfire debuts. *Klemer is revealed to be corrupt and evil. *Cornellius debuts, as well as his gang (Shrink, Brawn, Rescue, and Neon). *Trinity becomes a mutant, Feminine, a shapeshifter. *Wayne becomes a Transylian-human hybrid. *Cornellius and his gang escapes. *Frostbyt debuts. Characters *Miguel Rivers *Daniel Rivers *Wayne Rogers Neutral *Feminine Villains *Klemer Krock *Romatron **Pound **Appear **Miss Metal **Zoom *Cornellius **Shrink **Brawn **Rescue **Neon Aliens *Hellfire (first appearance) *Living Laser *Frostbyt (first appearance) Allusions *Professor Weird is an allusion to the Marvel superhero Doctor Strange. Trivia *None. Category:Episodes Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios